


trans yakko fic because fuck you im projecting

by beetle (txnyaochxko)



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Author Projecting onto Yakko, Scratchansniff is a Good Dad, Supportive Scratchansniff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Yakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnyaochxko/pseuds/beetle
Summary: an obligatory yakko realizes he’s trans fic because he’s one of my highest kins and i wish there was more trans content of himtl;dr fine. i’ll do it myself. *writes a trans yakko fic*
Relationships: Yakko Warner & Dr. Otto Scratchansniff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	trans yakko fic because fuck you im projecting

She first realizes it when she wears a dress Dot picked out for her. It’s pink, it’s frilly, it doesn’t feel like her. It doesn’t feel right. She gives it back to Dot and says it doesn’t fit. She offers to try and make another one more her size, and she declines.  
It happens again around a week later. Scratchansniff was talking to all three of them and said her name. “Yulia? How have you been this week?” And it doesn’t feel right. It doesn’t feel like her. She responds saying she’s felt fine, and it’s a lie. Scratchansniff asks her to talk to him privately in a few days because she seemed off during the session.   
A few days pass. She hasn’t gotten any better. Something is off and she really and truly can’t tell what. She doesn’t feel like her. Maybe the visit with Scratchy would help.  
She enters the office sheepishly. The Doctor starts the session off almost immediately after she sits down. “Yulia, I’ve noticed you’ve been acting...Off, lately.” He said, concern making his voice falter.   
“Quite honestly, I dunno doc,” She starts, looking away from the p-sychiatrist. “I haven’t felt like me.”  
“Do elaborate.” He pressed on.  
“Well..I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t feel like me. I feel like I’m supposed to be someone else, and not,” She gestured to her entire self. “This.”  
“Hm..That is quite confusing. If you’re able to, could you explain any further?” He asked. She didn’t know how to. Guess she’d have to try her best.  
“Well..I don’t feel like I’m in the right skin. Like..Like I was meant to be a different..” She stopped, not being able to find the right word.  
“Could you be trying to find the word gender?” He asked. She tilted her head, and put a hand on her chin.  
“Gender...that..that could be it.” She said nervously.  
“Yulia, do you know what being transgender means?” He asked. She shook her head. He pushed his glasses up with two fingers and begun explaining. “Being transgender is when a person is not comfortable with their assigned gender at birth, and so they change it in a way.” Her ears perked up. That sounded like something she wanted to do. He continued, “For example, say a person is assigned female at birth, but they want to be a boy. They could cut their hair, take male hormone injections, get surgery, change their name and pronouns, etcetera. Does that sound like something you’d want to do?” She nodded profusely. He laughed lightly.   
“Let’s start off simple, yeah? What would you want your name to be?” He asked. She..No, no.. He, needed to think for a moment.  
“Well.. I can’t really think of any good names. I like the Y in my name... And I’ve always thought that Wakko’s name was super cool.. Maybe Yakko?” He said.  
“I think that name suits you very well! It reminds me of the word ‘yak’ which you seem to do quite a bit when you aren’t so gloomy.” Dr. Scratchansniff said, bopping him on the nose playfully. He giggled.   
“Thanks for helping me, Scratchy. I’m gonna tell my siblings as soon as possible!” He announced, walking out the door.


End file.
